To Have and Hold
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: Nessie and Jacob have always had a just friend relationship but now she's realizing that he is her most favorite person in the world.But what she doesnt know is that he has always loved her,when Nessie's life is in danger will she realize they have a bond
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Nessie," They all sung as the young girl sat at the large oak table with her princess cake that hand 6 candles in it, smiling.

"Make a wish Ness," Alice excitingly exclaimed.

It was the day of Renesme Cullen's 6th birthday, but if you looked at her you would swear she was at least 18. The idea of a princess cake for an 18 year old was Esme and Rosalie's, they decided that each year they would make a cake for their favorite niece and granddaughter and it would reflect the age she technically was; which made Bella and Edward extremely happy, it made them feel like they really did have a baby girl instead of a grown up daughter.

The flash of the camera Edward was holding went off as the lit candles were no longer lit candles.

"What did you wish for baby," Bella asked pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I can't tell you, if I tell you it wont come true," Nessie said, then the door to the house opened and Jacob came walking in as he fixed his tie.

"Hey you said you guys were going to wait for me," Jacob whined when he saw Carlisle cutting into Nessie's cake. Nessie stood up, grabbed a piece of cake Carlisle put on a plate and walked over to Jacob.

"Oh stop your whining you big baby," she joked handing him the cake and then placed her slender hand on his face showing him what he had missed.

Nessie and Jacob sat down at the table along with all of the Cullen's and ate their chocolate cake.

"What's with the tie," Nessie asked.

"Well SOMEONE put it on my bed and that SOMEONE left a note for me to wear it," he said looking over at Alice.

"Well I think you look handsome," Nessie said batting her eyes at the beautiful boy who seemed to be frozen in time.

On Renesme's last birthday when her body looked more like 15 was when she really started to look at Jacob differently, she couldn't help but notice how amazing he was, how much of him she couldn't resist, how beautiful he was. Ever since that last birthday Nessie had been dropping hints left and right but as usual Jacob would never give in what so ever. Nessie could feel her father's body stiffen every time she thought about Jacob, it was Edward's way of trying not to make a comment on the situation. Renesme just wants Jacob to wake up one morning and realize that she was no longer a little girl; that was her birthday wish.

The time was dwindling down and it was now 9:30 at night and Renesme had finished up opening her presents; a first addition of The Scarlett Letter from Carlisle and Esme, a heart locket from her mother and father, a $800 gift card to Sacs Fifth Avenue from Alice and Jasper and driving lessons from Jacob. It was an over all nice birthday.

Nessie was lying in her bed dressed in her pink sweatpants and white tank top that complemented her body well, as she read her book. She looked up from the fragile pages when she heard the door to her bedroom opening and Jacob walking in holding a Big Gulp cup in his hand.

"Hey birthday girl," he smiled as he sat down next Nessie, "Carlisle told me to give this to you," and he handed her the cup full of blood.

"Yay, thank you," she cheered as she put down her book and grabbed the cup.

"It still wigs me out every time you drink it from that cup, it's not an ice-e you know," Jacob joked.

They laid there for the rest of the night talking and laughing just like always, as always Nessie found herself falling asleep on Jacob's chest.

It had to be around 3 am when Nessie's eyes started to stir open, she reached out to her side but didn't find Jacob which wasn't unusual but when she opened her eyes all the way she saw him sitting on the chair in the corner of her room with his head in his hands. She sat up in her bed and turned on the lamp sitting on her night stand, "Jacob," she asked concerned. He immediately looked up and Nessie could notice that he was crying, "What's wrong," she asked.

"Ness I need you to no ask questions okay. I need you to just do what I say," he said.

She nodded her head okay and prepared herself for whatever he was going to say.

He stood up from the chair grabbed her two matching blue duffle bags from beside the chair, "Please come with me, I have to protect you, please come with me."  
A billion of questions ran through Nessie's head all at once, but she couldn't help but ignore all of those questions. The look on Jacob's face was heart breaking, before she could look for a few items he said, "I have everything, your books, clothes, your locket, everything."

She through the covers off of her body and grabbed her shoes and her favorite blanket Esme gave her, "Come on what's taking you so long," she said as she walked out of her bedroom.

WHAT DI DYOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's eyes where staring at the road in front of him when out of the corner of his eye he saw a camera flash. He quickly turned to look at Nessie who was holding his camera that Billy had bought him for his twenty-fourth birthday, a few months before that moment.

"Hey don't you know not to distract the driver," he joked.

"I couldn't help it, it was a picture perfect moment," she smiled.

Nessie looked at the clock on the dashboard, noticing that it was about six pm. She groaned, it seemed like they had been on the road forever, she wanted them to be where ever Jacob wanted to go.

"What? Are you hungry," he asked still keeping his eyes on the road, Nessie found the video button and pressed it as she replied, "YES, can we please stop somewhere, I need to get out of this stupid car."

"Oh stop your whining," he laughed, "we'll get off at the next exit in Helena. Okay?"

"Fine," she jokingly sighed.

She continued to keep the camera focused on him, she couldn't help but smile he was always so cute when he was concentrating on something.

"So why didn't we take on of the Ferrari's, we would have gotten to where ever we're going a lot faster," she said watching him through the screen on the camera.

"What my BMW not cool enough for you," he teased, "Ness I'm not going to take your father's cars when my car is perfectly able to drive."

"But they're really cool," she whined again, she zoomed the camera closer into Jacob's beautiful face and noticed that he was hiding something, "Did you even tell him you were kidnapping me?"

He didn't say anything, his eyes continued to stare at the road. Renesme's eyes went wide, "You didn't tell my vampire father that you were taking me across the country?!"

Jacob shook his head no," But he knows, I think…..I've been saying it in my mind for a long time just in case he was listening. If he was mad at me then he would find someone to track us and be following close behind us to rip my head off."

"True," Nessie agreed, "But I'm gonna call mom just in case."

She pushed the stop record button before reaching into her jacket pocket for her cell phone. She listened to the continuous ringing of the phone; she called her mother and father's house but when they didn't answer she then dialed the Vancouver Medical Hospital (IDK if real) in search of her grandpa.

"Nessie what's wrong are you okay," was the first thing that she heard when the phone was passed down to her Grandfather.

"Yes papa (Grandpa) I'm fine, I just wanted to call and make sure that you guys knew that I was fine and that Jake didn't take me against my will."

"Phew okay good," he said now a little less anxiety driven.

"I tried to call mom and dad but they didn't answer, so when you get off work can you tell them to call me so I can make sure daddy isn't mad at us," she said.

"No problem…..don't have too much fun without us."

"I'll try not to," she smiled.

"Love you sweetie bye."

She put away her phone and picked up Jacob's Camera again and pointed the camera to the window where the mountains were resting with snow covering every part of its rocky body. Nessie had "Grown up", so to say, around snow so when she saw the white powder covering the ground she wasn't do excited when she saw it like a normal six year old. She turned the camera toward herself and spoke, "We've been on the road for 11 hours and been in the middle of nowhere for about eight of those hours," she turned the camera back to Jacob and asked, "Where are we Mr. Driver."

"A few miles away from Helena Montana," he smiled looking at the camera.

"Where are we going exactly," she said keeping the camera focus on him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Where have you always wanted to go?"

Her face was written with confusion at his words, "Um well I've always wanted to go to California."

"Of course you pick the state in the opposite direction," he teased looking at her with a big smile plastered on his face, "I was thinking maybe we could go to Yellowstone and then we'll go to California. Deal?"  
"Deal," Nessie said then giggled.

Even though the reason for this trip was unknown to Renesme, she was happy that she was going on this trip with Jacob. To Nessie it just that when she was with him her heart was content and when she wasn't with him her heart thought of him and wished he was there with her. At first it was just some kiddy thing, a young crush but as her mind matured more the more she realized that it wasn't just some crush that she was going to get over if a few weeks, it was something that she knew was going to affect her life.

Renesme had always been Jacob's love, she was and is always in his mind; he would think about her everyday, every second and wonder what she was doing when he wasn't with her. He knew that some of it had to do with her being his imprint but he also wonders if he would love her as much as he does if they weren't connected by some parallel force. The only reason he hadn't pulled her into him and kiss her non stop is Edward.

"What's with you and that camera," Jake asked looking over at the golden brown haired beauty.

"What? We have to document our trip together," she laughed, "It'll be fun to look at in a few years and show everyone how cute you are when you drive on no sleep."  
Jacob chuckled, "Why don't you point it at the sign that tells you that we get to eat in a little bit," he said pointing to the exit to Helena.

"Yay," Nessie squealed as she moved the camera to focus on the road sign.

"Okay so Miss Cinderella where would you like to eat," he asked, "Perkins, some sushi place, McDonalds."  
"What's McDonalds," she asked turned back to him.

His eyes widened in shock at her question, "You've never been to McDonalds before?"  
"No, Grandma Esme always makes me food."

"Wow you are so sheltered," he seriously said, "We totally going to McDonalds."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"But you will have to put down the camera," he widely smiled.

"Fine," she whined.

Jacob hastily walked over to Nessie's door and opened it after they had parked in front of the McDonalds and opened her door for her. She stepped out of the car and stretched out her legs and bent down to stretch her back; Jacob's eyes slowly trailed down to her back side, "Damn," he thought to himself, "stop Jacob, don't think like that," he said to himself.

She stood back up, "Ready?"  
"Yep," he choked out as he interlaced his fingers with hers and walked into the fast food restaurant.

Renesme sat down at one of the booths as she looked around at the new sight, it was a quiet different environment then she was used to. A few minutes later Jacob came walking over to Nessie with a tray full of food, "I got you two cheeseburgers and French fries and me two Big Macs two large fries and a cheeseburger."

"Are you hungry," she giggled as he tore into his large amount of food.

"Maybe just a little bit."  
Nessie reluctantly opened the wrapping to her cheeseburger and slowly brought it to her mouth and took a medium size bite.

"So what do you think," Jake asked with a mouthful of food.

"It's really good," she truthfully answered as she wolfed down the rest of it. She would occasionally find herself admiring Jacob even though he was shoveling continuous amount of food into his mouth; in her eyes he was so beautiful.

Jacob would sometimes brush his large feet against Nessie's little feet to get her to look up at him so he could look into her beautiful caramel eyes.

I guess you could call it there first date, there in the McDonalds in Helena Montana.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few minutes later that Nessie had fallen asleep curled up in her seat with, ironically with a My Little Pony blanket pulled tightly to her chest. Jacob giggled every time he looked over at her and saw her there with her mouth open. They had only been in the car for ten minutes before Nessie had clonked out, Jake couldn't believe how much she slept considering that she was the child of Vampires.

A ringing sounded from Jacob's jean pocket around 8:30; considering the ring tone was 'Who Let the Dogs Out' he knew it was Rosalie. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it, "Hey."

"What no mean name to go along with that hey," Rosalie jokingly asked.

"Well I could but that would require me to have a lot of energy and I don't really have any of that because you see I've been driving all day."

"Oh shut up you decided to kidnap my niece in the middle of the night and drive randomly around the country. You still are in the country right," she asked.

He sighed, "I can't tell you, you know that. And Edward can't listen to my mind because I don't know where we're going really anyways. It's for all of your guys' safety especially Nessie's."

"Don't worry Ed can't hear you, you guys are too far away. Jacob I just want you to take care of her, make sure that you keep her safe. If anything happens to her I will personally be the one to kill you," she said, her tone dripping with seriousness.

"Rosalie, please don't worry. She will be perfectly fine; I don't know what I would do without her. I will do anything in my power to make sure she stays safe no matter what," he said looking over to admire Nessie with a loving glance.

When he finally finished convincing Rosalie that he was going to protect Nessie, whatever it takes, he continued to drive down the freeway until he hit a stopping point; the Motel 6. He knew that his body wasn't at a full stopping point but he knew that he was tired as well as Nessie didn't look to comfortable in that small car seat. When he reached the parking lot, he ran towards the front office and checked them in before running back to the car. He opened the passenger door and leaned down lightly shaking Nessie to get her to wake up, "UGH," was all she said.

"Come on Nessie I'm got you a nice bed, you only have to wake up for two seconds," he whispered in her ear continuing to shake her. She slowly opened her eyes before she mumbled, "Did your mom ever tell you not to wake up a 6 year old when she's dead asleep."

"Nope I think she forgot that one," he chuckled pulling her up out of the car. He grabbed their bags and held her hand as they walked to their hotel room.

Jake put down the bags as Nessie plopped down, face first, on one of the beds.

"This bed smells funny," Jake heard Nessie say muffled by the bed. Jacob laughed, "Then don't smell it."

It took Renesme all of two seconds to fall back asleep. Jake on the other hand was too anxious to sleep; he made sure all of the windows were locked, as well as the door before he walked into the bathroom and relaxed his body with the steaming shower. He hoped that the shower was going to help his mind relax too but it didn't work, his mind was still racing.

One minute he was eating cake on his best friend's birthday and the next her father was telling him that she was in danger, the Volturi had finally figure out where she was and that she was much stronger then everyone had made her seem. That the Volturi had sent over a hundred skilled vampires to track her down and bring her in to be permanently disposed of. All of the Cullen's knew that the only way they were going to have a hard time finding her is if she left with someone who wasn't a vampire. They didn't want to have Jacob do it, they wanted her to go with Charlie or with Angela or another human but Jacob couldn't bare knowing that she was in danger and he wasn't the one protecting her; so then he hatched the plan of kidnapping her. But really we all know that the Cullen's knew that Jacob had taken her, if they didn't then I would seriously judge their vampire skills.

When he walked out of the bathroom, his PJ bottoms resting on his hips he saw that Nessie had moved up to the pillows on the bed and was continuing to sleep peacefully. He couldn't help but smile, she was so cute. He just wants to walk over to her and pull her over to his side and fall asleep with her like that but he knew that Edward would kill him if he knew what Jacob thought about his precious daughter. He mustered up all the strength he had and walked over to his own separate bed and turned off the bedside lamp. For the next 20 minutes he just laid there staring at Nessie, watching her sleep.

Jacob had been asleep for a few hours when he felt the covers laying on his body were lifted up and something warm crawled in next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and a big smile grew on his face when he saw it was Renesme. They spent the rest of the night curled up together.

Jacob had woken up by the sound of the Sponge-Bob Square Pants theme song emitting from the TV's speakers. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and smiled when he saw Nessie sitting on the edge of the bed, freshly showered and clothed flipping through the channels. He rested his head on his arm and watched as she stared at the TV with determination.

Renesme was never really a big TV watcher, so it really surprised Jake that she was, if she was curled up on the bed reading her book then he would have found her to be have a normal behavior.

"No matter how many times you flip through the same channels they won't all of a sudden change to something else," He said sitting up in the bed.

Nessie jumped a bit, "I didn't know you were awake."  
"Only been awake for a few minutes. You looked like you were concentrating, I didn't want to bother you," He answered swinging his legs over the side of the bed starting to get up.

"Yeah well I finished my book and there wasn't anything else to do."

"You read that book already," he said shocked.

"What I really like it, I had to know what happened," she explained.

Jacob had gotten up out of bed grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom to change out of his PJ's. While Nessie continued to flip through the same ten channels over and over again.

"So where are we going today," She yelled from her spot on the bed.

Jacob stuck his head out of the door pulling his shirt on, "Well we are only 3 hours away from Yellowstone. So we will go there and stay for a few hours. Depending on how long we stay there we will either find somewhere to sleep or start driving the 16 hour drive to your precious LA."

She squealed and turned of the TV, "Yay," she walked over to Jacob who still had his head out the door, "If you are too tired of driving, then I could drive for a little bit," she batted her eyes.

"Uh I don't know," he said.

"Please, Please Jakey. I promise I won't kill you or anyone else. Please. You even said that you would teach me how to drive, why can't that be now," she continued batting her eyes.

He thought about it for a few, "Okay fine, but we are going to start of at the speed limit Ms. Vampire."

"Yay," she yelled pushing open the bathroom door giving him a huge hug, she began to pull away from the hug but then all of a sudden she felt her lips attach to his in a long progressively deepened kiss.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	4. Chapter 4

On the road again; it was noon and they had been back on the road for about Forty-five minutes. Like promised Jacob gave up his spot in the driver's seat to Renesme. She was a natural driver, she didn't need any instruction; and that was good for Jacob. He sat there just staring out the front window, hands in his lap, his gaze never leaving the road in front of him. The car was dripping with awkward silence, neither one of them knowing what to say after their little run in that morning.

Nessie's mind was racing, she still couldn't believe that she let her feelings take over her body; she didn't know what she was supposed to say or do to make their life's go back to normal. Her heart was telling her that she did nothing wrong, that it was about time she kissed him but her head was telling her that this messed up her relationship with her best friend: Jake. She would have felt a whole lot better if she knew what Jacob was thinking, how he felt out the whole thing; was he grossed out or was his heart soaring too. How could one moment risk everything she had with her favorite person in the world?

Jacob was starting to go crazy. He like, Renesme, didn't know what to do. Apart of him wanted to tell her to pull over and pull her into his lap and continue their kiss but then another part of him thought that she just did it by accident; that she didn't mean to do it. He didn't know how much more of the silence he could take anymore, he wanted to blurt out the three words that he had been meaning to tell her ever since she agreed to be 'kidnapped', but he wanted the first time he told her that to be special; not on a semi-empty freeway in Montana. For Renesme's whole life Jacob would have to hold back his true feelings to 'protect' her but now he is thinking that he should have told her about who he truly is straight from the beginning. What was the use in not telling her that he is who she's supposed to be with, to grow old with, to have babies with, to hold her when she's sad, or to beat up anyone who hurts her feelings.

"Is this what it's going to be like now," Jacob felt his heart begin to speed up, he forgot how much her voice would affect him, "I know that I should have done that. I mean your 23 and I'm 6; and I'm certain that my father would kill me if he knew the way I felt about you."

Jacob's head shot up, "And what would that way be?"

Jacob was nervous about the answer to his question but he really wanted to know, this answer would be the deciding factor as to which he discloses his secret. Renesme on the other hand didn't know what she was going to say because she didn't really know how to put in words the way she felt about him. It seemed like hours before Renesme shakily said, "Uh, I don't know. I know that you think I'm lying but I'm not, I really don't know. All I know is that I'm scared of what it really is."

That was definitely not the answer Jake was looking for, he would have liked it better if she would have lied and said that she just liked him as a friend; that would have been less confusing. How was he supposed to respond to that, he didn't want to just say okay because that would be just stupid but on the other hand he didn't want to admit that he loves her.

"Thank you for telling me that," was what Jacob finally came up with to say.

"No problem," Renesme said turning to look at him, "Can we just forget the whole thing. I really need my best friend back."

Jacob took in a sharp breath, "Sounds good."

Was moving on really such a good idea? I don't think so but Nessie and even Jacob secretly thought that moving on was going to make it better; that they'd rather pretend it didn't happen so they could go back to the way it was before. And just like that they were back to Renesme and Jacob: best friends.

Two hours later they reached the entrance to Yellowstone National Park. Forty-five minutes before they arrived Jacob found a forest, not in the park, so Renesme could get some blood and Jacob could change; just incase.

It was about a few hours into their walk around the park.

"So tell me more about Jacob Black, who are you," Renesme giggled as she asked this.

He chuckled, "I'm the best werewolf you will ever meet," he teased.

She playful pushed him, "I was told not to trust werewolves," she smiled.

Jacob chuckled again, "Well I was told not to trust half human, half vampires; so I guess it works out."

They spent the rest of the day just like that; teasing, laughing, smiling; just having a great time. Around 2 they both were perched on top of a mountain, looking down at all the animals as well as all the tourists. Jacob looked over at Renesme who was sitting two inches away, she was so beautiful; the way her hair picked up the sun it was breathtaking.

"Ness," he whispered. She turned to look at him with a smile, he just couldn't hold back anymore; he leaned in and…….

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	5. Chapter 5

It was like it was slow motion; she knew what he was going to do and she really didn't want to stop him. Even though they had talk about their earlier encounter she couldn't help but disregard everything that was said and go with her feelings; her instincts. When they connected their lips she felt that warm feeling and she then immediately knew that she did love him, that she was meant to be with him forever.

Renesme had never really been with a boy, considering that she never really left the house, but when she was with Jake she felt confident that she knew what she was doing; it all just came naturally. She threaded her fingers through the small hairs on the back of his neck as she pulled him in closer to her and the kiss.

"I take back what I said," Nessie said now feeling this surge of confidence, "I don't just want to forget about it. I want to remember it, to be okay with it. Even do it many more times."

Jake had heard her words but didn't really think he had; he thought that he was dreaming, that he had fallen asleep and this was just a pigment of his imagination. He really wanted it to be real; it took him a few times to realize that it was real that his love of his life was basically said that she loves him.

He pulled back from the kiss rather surprised and scanned over her face trying to judge if she was serious or not, "Are you sure," he asked intertwining their fingers together. She nodded her head as she bit the bottom of her lip. His face lit up with a big grin, and then softly grabbed her face in his hands, pulling her back in for a long kiss.

Both of their hearts leaped joyously. They couldn't help but smile widely even when their lips were pressed perfectly together.

Renesme couldn't help but push her thoughts into Jacobs as they continued their kiss for what seemed like forever. For a few seconds Jacob couldn't think about anything, he was frozen into the kiss; Nessie's feelings were so strong that he lost his mind.

They broke apart a few minutes later, both of them needing air even though they both are special 'beings'. The second their lips were separated Jacob's phone sounded. He groaned as he dropped his head, pulling out the phone from his pocket. He looked down at the caller I.D and groaned once again knowing that he was about to be yelled at.

"Hello," he whispered.

Nessie looked at Jacob questioningly when she saw him wince when he heard the loud yelling coming from the other side of the phone.

"I did it because it's my job. I'm being safe. This was the only way I could keep everyone safe," Jacob yelled back.

Nessie continued to watch Jacob worried.

"I can't talk to you right now, if anyone knows about where we are it could be harmful for everyone; even you. Please just trust me I know what I'm doing," he whispered into the phone, trying to make sure that Renesme wasn't going to hear what he was talking about, to be afraid or ask questions.

He turned around and walked a few inches away, "Protecting her is my first job dad and nothing will ever stop me from doing that. She's my imprint I just can't ignore her, I have to make sure that they can't get her, this is the only way I'll know that she is safe."

"I know but I need you to make sure that you are safe as well. I don't know what I would do without you," Billy said, "Just stay safe."

"Don't worry I will."

He hung up with his dad then turned around to a still very worried and curios Renesme.

"What's wrong," she asked in a panic.

"Nothing it's just my dad, he was worried about me. I didn't tell him I was kidnapping you," he smiled walking back to sit back next to her.

"You're horrible," Nessie teased, "I would have a heart attack if I woke up to find my child missing."

"Yea, I apologized and told him that we were both fine," he said standing back up again pulling her with him, "Come on lets go, we have a lot of other things to look at."

She smiled that cheeky smile as he intertwined their fingers.

About three and a half hours later they were back on the road again, this time heading to Los Angeles California. They had stopped off at a McDonalds one because they it was dinner time and they were hungry but two because Renesme was starting to get addicted. She was dancing in the confined space of the car while eating French fries. Jacob just smiled and continued driving; he liked it when she was like that, when she was being carefree and happy. He would let her be or do almost everything she wanted; anything that made her smile was good.

They had finished dinner, talked, smiled, laughed, a few quick pecks and eventually Nessie fell asleep. Around nine that night they reached Idaho Falls, Idaho 14 hours away from their final destination. Jacob pulled into the parking lot of a hotel and carried Renesme all the way up to their room. He carefully placed her on her bed, gave her a loving kiss to her forehead. He was about to leave to go take a shower when he felt Nessie grab his hand, he looked over at her, "Stay with me," she whispered with her eyes still closed. He was about to abject and continue his plan to take a shower but then she pulled him all the way next to her. She curled up to his side and fell back to sleep.

"I love you," she whispered, she thought that she said it quite enough but she didn't he heard and his heart skipped a few beats, "I love you too."

But by then she was already asleep and hadn't heard him.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	6. Chapter 6

With Edward and Bella: 

"Why won't you tell us where she is? We're not going to going to hurt her. We just want to study her, so to speak," Aro said, "We just want to figure out what she can do and why she seems to find social pleasure in a shape shifter."

Edward squeezed his wife's hand tighter; they were standing outside their home with the rest of their family standing behind them, face to face with the Volturi. They knew that this day was going to come. However they weren't so worried about it because they wouldn't hurt them and they couldn't hurt Renesme because no one but Renesme and Jacob know where they are.

"We don't know where she is," Edward said straight faced.

Aro looked at them questioningly, "I may be wrong here but don't parents have to know where their child is at all times."  
Bella spoke this time, "We did, however she snuck out in the middle of the night. Some were out hunting and the others were in the big house, so we didn't know that she had left until the next morning."

"Shouldn't we be out looking for her," Aro said with his crazy look on his face.

"We have been. We were just going to continue when you arrived," Carlisle answered, "Would you like us to notify you when we catch wind of anything?"

Aro took a step forward to the family, "Notification will not be necessary, for we will be a guest here while you look for your daughter."

With Jake and Nessie: 

Renesme's eyes began to stir only a few hours after she fell asleep. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the whole room was dark, she glanced over to the alarm clock and noticed that it was two in the morning. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Jake loudly snoring with his mouth wide open; God he's so beautiful.

BRING….BRING…..BRING….BRING…BRING…BRING

Nessie's heart jumped when she all of a sudden heard the ringing of Jake's phone on the bedside table. She untangled herself from Jake as much as she could and reached over to the table, grabbing his cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw it was Billy.

"Hey Billy," she whispery cheered into the phone.

"Oh hi Renesme," he said startled by her voice, "How are you darling."

"I'm good. How are you, how was your appointment with my grandpa."

Billy smiled, Nessie was always paying attention to everyone and she was always caring, "It was great, like always. I was given a perfect bill of health."

"Well you better keep it that way," she smiled.

"Not that I don't love talking to you Renesme, I was wondering if I could talk to my son," Billy politely said.

"Oh no problem, I get carried away sometime," she said then tried to shake Jake awake but it wasn't working, "Sorry Billy I'm trying to wake him up but he wont budge. Do you want me to take a message?"  
"No thanks though, just have him call me when he wakes up."

Nessie agreed and then hung up the phone, then reached over to put his phone back in its usual place.

She turned back to Jacob and tangled herself back into his warm arms, smiling as she idly drew pictures with her fingers on Jake's chest. And then soon fell back asleep, admiring Jake's snores like they were lullabies.

The next morning, Nessie had an unusual way to wake up. There she was sleeping peacefully and then all of a sudden her body was splashed with water. Her eyes flashed open fast as she felt the freezing water hit her skin and saw Jake standing there, towel wrapped around his waist. She saw the sly look on his face, "Oh my God you are horrible," She yelled knowing that it was Jake that shook his head like a dog trying to dry off his hair.

"What, just trying to dry off my hair," he teased.

Nessie playfully gave him the evil eyes as she got up and walked past him towards the bathroom; not stopping to give him a peck on the lips and Jake was standing there ready for her to give.

Jake smiled as he plopped down onto the unmade bed; he heard the shower start a few seconds before his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his father.

"Yes Dad," Jake answered.

"Jake you guys need to keep moving," Billy franticly said, "Those head Vampire guys are here and came asking everyone if they knew where you guys were. They've set up fort a mile away from the Cullen's big house; they are determined to find you."

Jake's heart speed up and his eyes grew wide as he listened to his father's words, "Um okay we're leaving right now. Thanks dad."

Once he put down his phone he rushed to find his clothes and threw them on as fast as he could, he pulled out everything Nessie would need and even walked across the street to get breakfast sandwiches for her and him. He was trying to speed up the process of leaving but also trying not to startle Renesme.

About an hour after Jakes phone call with his dad they were settled back into the car; holding hands and Renesme falling asleep on his shoulder. Jake went on pretending like everything was okay and spent the next ten hours on the road with his love. They ended their long car ride in Las Vegas at seven.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	7. Chapter 7

He chuckled when he saw her press her face to the window of his car as they passed by all the casinos and attractions, she squealed every time they passed a new shinning light.

"Oh my God the colors are so beautiful," she said turning her head to look at Jake. He smiled and nodded his head like he was in the presence of a small child, "Yeah it is. That's what Las Vegas is known for."

She turned her head back to the window and watched as the big shining lights passed her by, "Can we go in one," she asked, eyes wide.

"Your father would kill me if I let you gamble," He answered.

She huffed, crossed her arms and sulked back into her seat with a sad look plastered on her face. Jacob just looked at the road knowing that if he looked at Nessie he would give in; so he kept driving until they arrived at the Hampton motel, which isn't as crazy fancy as the other hotels but it was what Jacob could afford.

He got out of the car and walked over to Renesme's door and opened it. However she just sat there and pouted.

"Ugh come on Ness. You know that I'm just doing it because your dad wouldn't want you to go. And you are only six after all," he said squatting by her seat.

"Nuh uh you know that I am physical and mentally about eighteen. So don't give me that, you're only six, crap. I'm so sick and tired of you all telling me that I cant do something, or you are just trying to protect me because I'm only six," she said, "Maybe you should have just left me at home."

Now Renesme was sincerely angry, she was getting really frustrated when Jacob played the human age card. It really hurt her feelings that not even the man she's supposed to be with for the rest of her life wont even let her do something fun; something that she's mentally mature for.

"I'm sorry, but once you have been alive for as many years as me and you have a better understanding of the world then I will let you do it. I don't mean to hurt you; I just don't want you to ever get hurt in anyway. It's something that me and your father agree on."

He convinced her to get out of the car and come up to their room to continue her sulking. What he didn't realize was that she was going to escape the confines of the room when he wasn't looking. She knew that he was going to freak out immensely but she also knew that he would find her; he always does.

She wanted to prove to him that she was no longer a kid anymore; she is a woman who can make her own decision, a woman who doesn't need a babysitter, a woman who wants the love of her life to be by her side learn and having new experiences. Not a woman who has to call and check in with her father and make sure that it's okay for her to have fun, not a woman who has to sit in her hotel room and watch television while everyone else in Las Vegas are enjoying their trip.

When she stepped out into the fresh air she immediately felt the thrill of being in Las Vegas and all the lights just made the fact that she ran away from Jacob that much more rewarding. She began walking towards the first big casino she saw. It was like the equivalent of a human going to Disneyland as she stepped through the doors. She had seen casinos on TV and she wasn't totally oblivious to how the whole thing goes. Really she didn't want to gamble she just wanted to see it with her own eyes and maybe pick up something from one of the many stores located inside; see Jacob she isn't as young and naive as you thought.

She walked around the whole building; smiling at all the old people she saw and the newly turned eighteen years olds finally getting their first chance. Her heart cheered when she saw an arcade for the underage kids; that was more her speed but she would never admit that. She went and changed her ten dollars into tokens and took and open spot on the Skee Ball game. That game was always her favorite; for her human second birthday (She looked six) they took her to an arcade for her birthday and she made Jake teach her how to play so she could get the pretty ring that was one of the prizes.

Twenty tokens and three hundred tickets won later she heard a familiar voice that was laced with furry. She turned around and saw her big lug of a boyfriend with tear stained eyes running towards her pulling her up into her arms. Once he looked her over and made sure that there was no foreign mark on her.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he semi yelled.

"I wanted to do something for myself. I wanted to show you that you and my dad are crazy, and for your information I didn't do anything stupid. I'm having fun, and I'm being responsible and don't you dare say I'm not because look at where we are. I chose not to lose all my money in slots like you assumed I would, and I chose to come and play Skee Ball the game you taught me in an arcade with all the other six year olds. And if you don't recognize that or even appreciate that then I don't want you to ever speak to me again," She said standing her ground.

She waited silently for what he was going to say. She didn't expect him to pull her back in his arms and connect their lips together in a long sensual kiss; the only reason they pulled away was because they heard the little kids around them yell, "EWWWWW!"

"So does this mean you trust me," Nessie said still nestled in Jake's arms trying to catch her breath.

He smiled and shrugged, "To a certain extent," he teased.

She playfully smacked his arm before giving him a quick kiss and turning back to her game. Jake cuddled into her back and helped her get four hundred more tickets.

They bagged up all of the tickets and set out to find some food before turning in the tickets for prizes. They found a little diner looking place down the hall from the arcade and settled into one side of the booth as they shared their pizza and pasta together. They were so cute, there was something about them that would make you think that they never fought that they were honeymooners. A few times they even got the compliments about their love by the older folks.

When they were done Nessie jumped onto Jakes back as they walked back to the arcade, "How about we split them. You can have three-fifty and I can have three-fifty."

"No Ness, they are yours. You won them so you spend them on whatever you want," he protested as he placed her back down in front of the prize station.

"No Jake I want you to have some. But you have to promise that you will get me something with your half and I promise that I'll get you something with my half," she smiled handing him over half and then walking to the other side so he couldn't see what she was getting for him. They slowly contemplated what they were going to get and then put all their stuff back in the ticket bag and told each other that they were going to show each other what they got when they got back to the hotel.

"Wanna race," Nessie asked.

"Oh bring it on," he smiled and they started to race to their hotel room, trying not to knock into people on their way.

Renesme was ultimately the winner, considering Jake couldn't change to a wolf to make him faster.

"Hahahahaha, I beat you, I beat you," she teased.

"Oh shut up," he playfully said as he plopped down on the bed of exhaustion.

"Okay present time," she cheered.

Jake slyly smiled and sat back up grabbing his bag and scooting closer to Nessie so he could show her, "Let me go first," he said.

She agreed and watched as he dug to the bottom of the bag to reached the plastic ruby ring and pulled it out, "I saw this and it reminded me of your second birthday when you wanted to get all the tickets so you could by a ring because it was so pretty, and I remember that your dad told you that it only was ten tickets and it wasn't real and if you wanted a real one he would buy you one when you were older. And you told him that you didn't want a real one you wanted to have that one because it's the one I showed you when we first walked in. And you said that you wanted to have a ring like that given to you by your prince charming; yeah you were really into Disney princesses back then," he smiled, "Well I saw it and I knew that you would appreciate it even though it's not real and I am hoping that you wont laugh at me when I give you this ring and ask you to marry me."

THANKS XxLydzxX FOR THE REVIEW AND I'M TOTALLY GOING TO TRY TO PUT YOUR IDEAS IN.

WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT HER TO SAY TO JAKE'S QUESTION.


	8. Chapter 8

There she was, pacing back and forth in their hotel room's bathroom in Las Vegas, Nevada; she had just been asked one of the most life changing questions ever and she was panicking. She had no idea what she would do; her thoughts were running a mile a minute, her heart was telling her that she wanted to scream yes and jump into Jakes arms and stay there for the rest of her life but then her head was telling her that she should wait and talk to her family first and see if her mother and father approve before answering him. Nessie started to feel like she was fourteen and was trying to think about what she was going to tell her mom about where she was and why she woke up in strangers bathroom after a party; just so juvenile. She didn't feel like she was practically eighteen years old and that's what was scaring her; she didn't feel like she was ready but really she was.

There he was, sitting outside of the bathroom door with his head in his hands, hating himself. Jake was seriously started to regret everything that happened; maybe that wasn't the right time or place to ask her to marry him. He felt so bad that he was making her freak out; if he knew that she wasn't ready or that she was scared then he would have never done it, he would have waited until he was sure about what her answer was going to be. He knew that she would probably be caught of guard and wonder what her parents would say but he also thought that she would have immediately jump into his arms and say hell yes, so now he was feeling pretty crappy about himself. He could hear Nessie's feet walking back in forth in the bathroom and it was the worst sound ever; he couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and walked out of the hotel room and kept walking until he got to the closest casino he could find.

Renesme didn't even hear him leave she just kept trying to sort through her thoughts, which was starting to be more complicated then she ever would have thought. She looked over at the counter and saw Jacob's cell phone laying there; she really got the urge to call her family, to ask them for advice, to ask them to tell her what she was supposed to do. She grabbed the phone in her hands and stared at the keyboard thinking about who she was going to call; Dad, no that would be one hell of an awkward conversation; Mom, uh not really but she's an option; Aunt Alice, no she would just say that she should do whatever she thinks is right and that was definitely not what Renesme was looking for; Aunt Rosalie, she never really liked Jacob but she knew that she would be the only one who would be brutally honest. So that's whose number she franticly typed.

"Ugh what do you want dog," she heard her Aunt say.

Nessie smiled, "It's not Jacob Aunt Rose it's me," once she said that she heard rustling around and doors shutting from her Aunt's side.

"Oh. It's great to hear you sweetheart. Are you guys okay," she responded.

"We're okay but I need your help," Nessie said back and she heard her Aunt kind of panic, "No it's not bad, I guess. It's more of I just need your advice."

"Okay shoot," Rosalie said trying to calm back down.

Nessie took a deep breath, "Well about twenty minutes ago Jacob asked me to marry him," she waited until she heard a gasp from her Aunt before she continued, "and I don't know what I should say."

Rosalie rubbed her temple before she answered, "Well do you love him. Not just as a friend but do you really love him enough to spend your guy's whole life together."

"That's what I'm not sure about. I don't know if I really love him enough to get married so soon. I mean I do love him and I wouldn't want my life without him but I just don't know if I'm really ready to get married. That's a really big step," she truthfully answered.

Rosalie sighed, "Why aren't you ready?"  
Nessie plopped down on the edge of the bathtub as she answered, "I just feel so little, like I'm some small naive child that knows nothing about life but what's ironic is that I just argued with Jake about how I am a grown woman who doesn't have to be babysat anymore."

"Well Renesme do you think you'll be ready to get married in say a year or two," Rose asked.

"Yeah I guess I'll probably feel more matured I guess."

"Sweetheart do you know that just because you get engaged doesn't mean that you have to get married two months afterwards. It's alright to be engaged for a year or two if that's what it takes. I know that you love him with all your heart even though I've never heard you admit it but I know that if you were to say no to that boy you would be miserable and you would regret it every single day of your life. I know that I've showed a mean disposition towards Jacob ever since we've met but I would never stand in the way of your happiness and if that dog," she teased, "is the one that you love so be it."

Nessie smiled widely, that was what she wanted to her Aunt to say, "Thanks for the help Aunt Rose I really appreciate it," she responded, "And thanks for not yelling at me for leaving with Jake because we didn't tell anyone."

"It's alright we just want you to have fun and don't worry about anything, especially your father but truthfully he's glad you are out there experiencing the world with someone you love," she said trying her hardest to lie to her about what was really going on.

Nessie said goodbye to her Aunt and thanked her again for all her help.

She stood up from the tub and looked at herself in the mirror with a big smile on her face; she was going to walk out that bathroom door and jump into the arms of her most beloved person and say yes to his life changing question. She quickly wiped away a happy tear that fell from her eye before she quickly opened the door but her heart sunk when she didn't see him anywhere. But she expected that, she had hurt him and she felt so bad. She leaned up against the wall and softly hit the back of her head on the wall out of frustration as her eyes began to really water up, she looked over at the bed and saw that their bags of goodies were still there not fully emptied and she thought back to that forty five minutes ago when they were racing each other and having a good time and getting ready to share the presents they just got each other; wow things can change in a instant.

Nessie knew that she had to find him where ever he was and reassure him that she loves him without a doubt; but she felt a little bad that she didn't know where to look first. Where would you find a twenty-four year old in Vegas who feels like he just got dumped? She left the hotel room and walked to the first Casino and immediately saw him sitting on the bar stood on the far left side of the casino where the bar was; as she walked closer to him she saw the many empty shot glasses in front of him and his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and waited until he realized that she was there and it didn't take that long before he said, "You know one of the worse things about being a Werewolf is that you can drink in mass quantities but you wont get drunk," he said still keeping his head in his hands, "And sometimes you really want to forget stuff, especially when you get hurt by someone you love."

Nessie felt a pang in her chest due to Jakes words and she couldn't stop the tear that slipped out of her eye, "Do you still have that ring on you," she said.

His head slowly lifted up as he put it on the bar, "Never put it down."

She sighed as she twisted the plastic ring in her hand, "What if I was to say that I don't want to get married for maybe a year or two," he looked back up at her and was about to say something but Nessie beat him to it, "But what if I was to say that I want to be engaged to you for that whole time."

Jacob looked at her confused; that was definitely not what he was expecting her to say, "Then I would say sounds great," he said with a smile.

Renesme shot him a smile back as she slipped the ring onto her finger, "I would never hurt you Jacob Black. I love you too much," she said leaning into him and pressing her lips to his.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they were back on the road again, they left around five that morning which was way too early for Renesme. Jake carried to the car and settled her into the passenger seat and giving her, her new wolf stuff animal to continue snuggling with.

Driving through the rest of Nevada wasn't much to be excited about the wasn't really anything to look at so Jake had to entertain himself by occasionally looking over at Nessie who was still fast asleep holding onto the toy wolf that he had got her with their tickets they won the night before. That fast beat in his chest seemed to get much faster now when he saw her, it was like now that she is going to be his she is just so much more beautiful. This new feeling was so amazing but Jake was still a little scared that he had fallen so hard for her and even though she said yes to marrying him he still thinks that she is going to change her mind; that she's going to wake up one morning and realize that she wants to leave and enjoy her life by herself and not be tied down.

"Will you just stop worrying," Jake's head shot up when he heard these words come from the mouth of the love of his life who he believed to be asleep.

Nessie sat up and stretched out her legs before she continued, "I know you are worrying about something."

He quickly turned to look at her before turning back to look at the road, "How do you know that?"

She smiled then said, "I can just tell."

**Back Home**

All the Cullen's were lined up for their daily mind reading from Aro that morning. This had become routine in their "search" for Renesme; but so far nothing had helped the Volturi in their hunt. It was Rosalie's turn and not until that moment did she really realize that he was going to be able to see the conversation she had with her niece the night before. She kept her straight face the whole time Aro was reading her siblings but now it was her turn and she was really trying not to panic.

Aro's blood red eyes glared at her when he read what she was thinking in the moment and the night before, "So Ms. Cullen when were you planning on disclosing the congratulatory news," he said with a smirk. Rosalie just stood there with her head bowed hoping that she was just going to disappear from the eyes of her family and the head coven. She could just feel the many pairs of eyes on her but she defiantly didn't want to raise her head and see everyone, especially Edward; she didn't know how he would take such news and also the fact that his baby girl had called her to ask for marriage advice and not him or Bella or even Alice. She heard Aro walk away from her and could hear him whispering to his fellow clan. Rosalie knew that Edward had read Aro and her mind when she could hear a light rubble start to build up in his chest; she raised her head just a tad to see if his face and she quickly turned it back down when she saw his hands balled into fist and his jaw tightly clamped.

"Well that seems like enough for today, and remember everyone that we mean no harm to Renesme, all we want is to learn about her," Aro spoke amidst the silence before him and the other Volturi turned around and walked away. She was about to make a break for the forest when she was stopped by Jasper and Emmett.

"She did what," Edward said with his jaw still tightly wound.

Bella grabbed a hold of her husband's arm and hand trying to calm him down before she asked, "What's wrong, Edward tell me what's going on."

**Jake and Nessie **

They were still seated in the car; Jake's free hand was firmly situation in between Renesme's two small hands and they were just sitting their talking and having a great time smiling and laughing. Jake's phone rang just as they passed into California when Jake's phone began to ring. Nessie grabbed the small piece of metal that was resting on the dashboard and looked at the caller ID, "It's my mom," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Well answer it," Jake said.

Instead Nessie just stared down at the phone hesitantly, "Hello Renesme are you going to answer the phone or not," He said noticing that she wasn't cheerily talking to her mother. She just continued to stare down on at the phone trying to get up the courage to talk to her mom.

It wasn't that she was afraid of tell her mother about getting married but that she hadn't talked to her since her birthday; since she and Jake had left that night. She wasn't sure how her mom was going to say to her but it was a risk she was willing to make.

"Hey Mama," she shakily answered the phone.

Bella was a little taken back that the voice that was on the other end of the phone was not Jake but once she realized that it was her daughter's voice she was no longer thrown, "Hey sweetheart, How are you? Are you guys having fun?"  
Nessie was also thrown but by her mother's tone, it was if everything was okay that she didn't up and run away with her werewolf boyfriend, "I'm good. Yeah we're having a bunch of fun; I finally get to go to the place I have always wanted to go but since my family is full of sparkling vampires," she teased.

Bella smiled, "Yeah well that's why we aren't going to kill you when you get home for up and letting Jake kidnap you in the middle of the night."

Nessie blushed and stared down at her lap, not thinking of anything interesting to say back.

"Um well Ness sweetheart I uh want you to know that you can tell me anything that's going on with you or anything that you are feeling. I just want you to know that I will never be mad at you or think bad of you or anything if you have things to tell me. I just want to have this great mother daughter relationship that me and my mom never really had and I want you to be comfortable with telling me anything," Bella stumbled to find the words, she was hoping that this was going to get Nessie to tell her about getting married.

Nessie's heart started to break at her mother's words; she started to feel bad that she was hiding one of the biggest secrets ever, "So is there anything important to tell me about," Bella asked.

Nessie just sat there slumped down not saying anything, she was trying to think of how she was going to begin tell her mom the story of her and Jake but she was taking too long and Nessie was definitely surprised when her mom said, "Damit Renesme why wont you tell me that you and Jake are engaged?"

The young girl's heart began to speed up when she heard her mother's words, "I….I….I," she began to stammer, "How?"  
"The Volturi read Rosalie's mind and then your dad read their mind and Rosalie's. I had to beg him to tell me. Do you know how mad he is?"  
"I'm so sorry mama I was going to tell you but I was too afraid to call you because I thought you were going to be mad about us leaving without telling you. But now that you know I want to tell you that I love Jake with all my heart and he makes me really happy and I can't picture my life without him. And we aren't getting married anytime soon. We are going to be engaged for a while and we are going to spend that time enjoying being young and we definitely not rushing anything, just for your and Dad's information," Nessie explained.

Bella smiled, "I know that you love him sweetheart and I am really happy for you and I think that you guys will have the best life ever, I couldn't ask for anything more. And I know that you are making the best, mature decision that you ever done."

"Thank you mama, I really appreciate it. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Bella answered wiping away a few happy tears that had slipped out of her eyes.

Nessie and her mom had said their goodbyes and promised to call and talk to each other later and more often. Nessie was smiling as she hung up Jake's phone and put it back in its previous position. As she sat their and thought about the conversation her and her mom had just had she realized their was a part of what she had said that made her start to panic; she looked over at Jake, "Why are the Volturi at my house?"

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake's face grew with panic, he tried to hide his nervousness but he could tell that Nessie could see that he was hiding something.

"Who says they are at your house," was all he could think of to say, trying to make it seem as though he knew nothing.

"My mom," she answered staring him down.

"Damn it Bella," he thought, he didn't realize that the words actually crossed his lips until he saw Nessie's eyes widen, "Jacob Ephraim Black, you tell me what's going on right now. And don't you dare lie to me," she said frustrated.

Jake just stared at the road trying to come up with something to tell her without making her go ballistic while in a moving vehicle. He couldn't think of anything, in his time of need his brain wasn't working. He looked over to the side of the road and saw nothing saying he couldn't pull over so he did it, thinking that telling her would be best if he wasn't driving while she yells at him.

"Nessie, you have to know that I did this to protect you. At first it wasn't your parent's idea but once we were gone they realized that I did this for you and that there was no other way to keep you safe," Jake said turning off the car and turning towards his angry fiancé.

"What kidnapping me," She asked.

"Yes," he answered, "Alice saw that the Volturi were going to come to your house and try to get you to join them. Your whole family was talking about it and I was standing just outside of Carlisle's office and heard the whole thing. I just couldn't take it and I knew that I had to do something. I just couldn't let them take you, so when you woke up that one night I was trying to think of a plan and that's why we are on this trip. I didn't want you to have to worry about it. The Volturi decided to come over to the main house to try to help find you, they are telling your family that they just want to see how you work and how you use your powers, just to study you but none of us buy it."

Renesme put her head in her hands trying to get all the information that Jake had just told her, to sink in. She didn't know what to think; but she now was less angry at Jake, she realized that he was thinking about her and her safety instead of listening to her parents. But if given the choice she would have stayed at home, she didn't want her family to be in danger because she was out gallivanting around the whole country instead of being a big girl and facing the Volturi.

"Ness are you okay," Jake's concerned voice filled her ears.

She retracted her hands back to her lap and looked up at him, "I don't know what to think. A part of me just want to go on and keep moving around to different places but the other part of me wants to go back home and face these Volturi and protect my family. I don't want them hurt because of me. Maybe me and my dad and Grandpa Carlisle can think of a compromise with them or someway to defeat them."

"Ness It doesn't always work that way; you're Carlisle cant always sweet talk his way out of things. They really want you Ness, they want to treat you like an animal and test you to see what you can and can't do, it's not like they are going to willingly give you up once they know where you are," Jake explained, "You really have to think about this. It's not just going to go away in a few days Ness this is really important, like life or death important."

Jake really didn't want to have to tell her that but it's extremely important that she knows what she's getting into if she decides to take everything full on. He really didn't want her to go back home but he knew that she really wanted to protect her family no matter the consequences. He sat there staring at her waiting for her to tell him to turn around and head back home for a long while. While he waited he debated to himself about what he would do when Nessie told him what to do, would he listen to her or would he do what he thinks is the right thing for her.

"They won't kill my family right," she asked breaking the silence.

"I guess, they need them to find you. If they killed them, they would know that you would never come back."

She thought about it for a second then said, "Okay then we are going to go to California and we are going to figure out a plan to get the Volturi off my back so we can go back home."

Jake looked at her for a second checking her face to make sure that was what she really wanted, once he was confident that she meant what she said he pulled back onto the road and continued their drive to California.

The whole way there Renesme looked out the passenger window thinking about what the plan. She tried to figure out the best plan of attack but all she could think of was fighting them directly, she was hoping that her family was going to be willing to help her with her plan.

It took them all day to reach Los Angeles. When they did Jake saw Nessie's eyes light up. It was exactly how she imagined it and was very excited to be there. They found a hotel right in the middle of LA and it had the most beautiful view; while Jake was in the shower Renesme found herself looking out their balcony window watching the busy city below her. She turned around to see if she could still hear Jake in the shower before she pulled grabbed his phone that was sitting on the night stand and dialed the main house's number.

"Jake," she heard Carlisle question.

"No Grandpa it's me."  
"Renesme sweetheart is something wrong?"

She looked back out at the city, "No nothing's wrong. I wanted to know if I could talk to Aro."

The phone went silent for a moment, "You know," Carlisle said.

"Yeah Jake told me the story. Don't blame him or anything, I made him tell me," she explained.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him," he asked.

"Yes I'm sure, but I want you to do something for me. Can you guys get ready, just in case for a battle, and ask the wolves as well."

"Renesme what are you going to do?"  
"Grandpa will you please just do it; it's all I'm asking. I know what I'm doing. So can you please give Aro the phone," she confidently said.

She heard the sigh from Carlisle and heard him handing the phone off to the rouge vampire, "Renesme darling, do you know how much we've all been worried about you. You shouldn't run away from your parents."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to call and tell you that I will be home tomorrow."

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	11. Chapter 11

It's amazing what you can find a hotel nowadays, Renesme being her sly self grabbed her belongings and quietly went down to the hotels free office computers. When she was younger Alice convinced her that it would be a good idea to memorize her father's credit card number, just encase Alice forgot hers when they were shopping so they could use Edwards; that memorization helped her in this situation. She typed in her father's information and just like that six year old Renesme Cullen booked a ticket home, only one ticket.

It was amazing that she all of a sudden had this burst of courage and she wasn't afraid of what awaited her at home. This past week had shown her how to be spontaneous, how to do something because you want to without thinking of the consequences; Nessie had to admit that she enjoyed it. There was something enjoyable about doing something different, about not being the same old Nessie that would do anything her father told her and wouldn't do anything to make him mad.

Even though she was having a liberated feeling, Renesme also felt guilty that she was leaving Jake without any information as to where she was going. Before she quietly walked out of the hotel room she walked over to the bathroom door and placed a kiss on the wood door then left; there was no turning back now.

The cab ride to the airport didn't take long, she was somewhat relieved that it wasn't; she knew if she was sitting in the cab thinking about her decision for too long then she would have talked herself out of it.

As she settled into her seat on the plane she looked down at her ruby plastic engagement ring and couldn't help but smile as she pictured Jake in her head; she really did love him.

"Daddy are you listening," she thought knowing that this was going to be the best way of communication with her family.

She waited a few seconds before she felt these words seep through her brain, "Yes Renesme sweetheart I am," ever since she was little her father, Grandfather and her uncles spent many hours trying to figure out how other people could push their feelings or thoughts to Nessie even if she is far away, it took them a couple years but they finally figured it out.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am on my way home right now, I'll be there in a couple hours," she thought as she laid her head back on the window and closed her eyes.

"What? You are that close to home?"

"No I'm in California, they have these new inventions called air planes and they get you places in half the time it takes to drive," She thought sarcastically.

"Ha very funny Renesme; how are you guys going to get Jacob's car back home?"

"Who said Jake was with me," she responded.

Nessie could feel her father begin to get extremely angry, "What! He let you get on a plane by yourself!"

Nessie rolled her eyes, "For one calm down, I'm a big girl now, I know how to take care of myself and second Jake doesn't even know. I knew that if I told him that he would convince me not to go."

"That's because he actually has his head on straight, Renesme this is an extremely bad idea and you know it, that's why you didn't tell Jacob because you knew that he was going to tell you no," Nessie could tell her father getting even more frustrated then he already was.

"Daddy I need to do this, I want everything to go back to normal. I want to be able to see my family and sleep in my own bed and most definitely have some of grandma's cooking. I want to come home and see the look on your guys' faces when you realize that I'm not a little girl anymore that I'm in love. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Edward waited a bit trying to think of what he wanted to say to convince his daughter one more time that what she's doing is a death sentence but he knew that she was way too stubborn, one thing she got from her mother that he can't ratify; and now matter what he would say she would do whatever she thinks is the right thing to do no matter the consequences, "Fine, but no way are you going to be the one fighting. Me and Carlisle have already talked to the wolves and they are fully on board and we have all of our clans together just incase we need it; who knows maybe they decided that they should turn a new leaf and be considerate," he thought.

"Yeah right," Nessie thought with a smile," Thanks Daddy."

Edward sighed, "You're welcome sweetheart.

Nessie ended her conversation with her father and fully settled into her seat on her flight, only a hour or two until she was back home.

*With Jake*

"Hey Ness, they have this great shampoo you have to try it, it smells like strawberries," he said rubbing his hair with a towel as he walked out of the bathroom clad in only his boxers. When he dropped the towel from covering his face he noticed that he didn't seem Renesme asleep on their bed.

"Ness," his voiced raised wondering if she was somewhere he couldn't see her. He looked around the whole room and couldn't find her, he grabbed his sweatpants that were resting on the top of his bag and noticed that Nessie's bag was no longer sitting right next to his. He walked out into the hall and down to the vending machines, hoping that she was just in there buying a bunch of candy and soda but unfortunately she wasn't there. That was when he started to panic, it felt as though someone punched him in the chest and he was going to throw up. He didn't even care that he didn't have a shirt or shoes on, he ran down the stairs to the lobby, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He went up to the front desk if they had seen Renesme, "Yes sir I called a cab for her about an hour ago, she said she was headed to the airport something about having to go back home."

Jake angrily slapped his hand on the counter making the counter make a loud noise not actually cracking it, "Damn it," he said under his breath.

He ran back up to his room and proceeded to figure out a way to get home.

*With Renesme*

Three hours later the cab pulled up to her Grandparents house. She looked up at the colossal house and knew that she had a long fight ahead of her.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, SCHOOL STARTED AND MY FOCUS WAS SOMEWHERE ELSE. WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


End file.
